<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sound of Falling Snow by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670206">Sound of Falling Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:59:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m obsessed with the song: Sound of Falling Snow. The ending theme of Yanxi Palace (season 1 and 2). It is so pretty and heartfelt and very sad at the same time, which is not what I’m aiming for this time. </p><p>Special mention for the English cover by Max Low.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara (Naruto)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sound of Falling Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow was a rare sight in the Land of Wind. With most of the year being sunny and dry, affecting the geography of the land it was no wonder people acted like the sudden snowfall was the end of the world. <b><br/>
</b></p><p>You, however, found solace in it, a smile gracing your lips as you sat on the edge of the roof. Enjoying the cold falling down onto your skin you closed your eyes, a content sigh escaping you. </p><p>“It is so beautiful,” you spoke, knowing that Gaara stood behind you. Reserved as always the male kept his distance, quietly admiring the snowfall that had lured him away from his demanding job. </p><p>“Your eyes are closed, how can you enjoy the beauty of snow?” came his question and you giggled. Practical as ever the male wasted no time pointing out truths, though you didn’t mind them as it gave you room to elaborate. </p><p>Waving over the kazekage you motioned for the redhead to take a place next to you. Stretching out your arm you let the snowflakes fall into your hand before finally opening your eyes at the prickling cold that melt in your palm. </p><p>“Do you hear that?” you whispered, raising your hands to your eyes as you listened. The streets underneath were still as the village had stayed in, but you knew that everyone was enjoying the snowfall in their own way, bewildered and in wonderment. </p><p>“It is the sound of falling snow,” you continued softly, not wanting to break the peaceful quiet the winter had brought. With the people inside and the animals absent, all hiding for shelter and warmth, the streets of the Sand village were unusually peaceful and silent, yet not lonely or discarded. </p><p>Mimicking you Gaara let his other senses take over, listening to the same peace you were trying to teach him. </p><p>What a waste it was that the rest only knew of the beauty outside of their windows, Gaara found. There was definitely greater beauty to behold, even with his eyes closed. The time spent with you, the small moment shared, the biting cold from the frozen flakes that fell on him, yet the warmth that was burning inside of his heart. </p><p>
  <em>It was the sound of falling snow.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>